


You're my reason

by Yellowpillows



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Alex invites her girlfriend and her sister to go camping over the weekend. Alex tells Kara to bring a friend, thinking she'll bring Mon-el. But she has another Luthor in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was in her sweatpants and devouring a carton of ice cream with Alex, they were exhausted after a long day of fighting crime.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go camping this weekend?" Alex and Kara used to go camping all the time until Alex joined the DEO a than they haven't found much time.

"Yea! Hey, you wanna invite Maggie?" Kara knew that Maggie made Alex really happy so she always tried her best to invite the detective.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to third wheel." Alex loved that her sister, immediately made Maggie part of their family (after she failed at giving her a shovel talk of course)

"Yea, I don't mind..can I bring a friend if your gonna bring Maggie, though?" Kara smiled at the thought of a certain Luthor going camping with her.

Alex smirked and nudged her little sister, "So you gonna bring the Daxamite?"

Kara rolled her eyes, Mon-el was the last thing on her mind. In fact, if Kara brought him, she'd probably be more stressed and not be able to relax.  
"I'll tell you before Friday."

The next day|  
Kara walked into L-corp nervously, she was gonna ask Lena over text last night but since Lena personally asked her to the gala, she thought she should do it in person.  
At the counter was Jess, Lena's secretary, "Hello Ms. Danvers, Ms. Luthor doesn't have any meetings right now you can head up."  
Kara smiled at Jess and thanked her, she stepped into the elevator and clicked on the top floor.

Lena was just finishing some paperwork after she'd just been in a meeting with a lot of people that just underestimated her when she hears a knock from the door.  
"Come in." She said still looking down at her papers.  
She looked up and smiled, it was Kara the literal ball of sunshine, they had gotten really close over the few weeks hanging out every weekend.  
"Kara...Do you need a quote?" She put down her paper and stood up to go and embrace her friend.  
Kara leaned into the embrace, it was over far too soon for both of their likings.  
"No, I was actually wondering if you were free this weekend?" 

Lena looked down at her planner, "I actually don't have anything planned this weekend, do you need something?"

“I was wondering if you wanted to go camping with Alex, Maggie, and I?” Kara looked down and fidgeted with her sleeve.

Lena smiled, “If you’ll have me.”

“Of course! We’re meeting up at my house on Friday afternoon around 3?”  
Kara almost jumped for joy, but she remained her composure. 

“Sounds good.” Lena couldn’t believe that Kara actually wanted to be around her.  
Jess stuck her head through the door, “Ms. Luthor, your 2 o'clock here.”

Kara smiled and said, “I guess that’s my cue, see you on Friday!”


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light angst and fluff. Sorry this chapter is more sanvers centric.

**Later that day|**

Kara and Alex just finished sparring at the DEO, Alex kicked her little sister’s butt for the second time this week.

 

“So who are you bringing Friday?” Alex slung a duffel over her shoulder. 

 

Kara changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie with her emblem on it, they were getting ready to go home.

 

Kara shrugged, “Lena Luthor.”

 

“Le-LENA LUTHOR?!” Alex stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at her sister in disbelief.

 

“Hey, she’s not like her family. She’s sweet and pretty, funny, smart, and so many things.” Kara smiled just thinking about the amazing girl.

 

Alex kept walking, “I’ll give her a chance, seeing my little sister’s got a crush on her and all.” She smirked nudging Kara.

 

Kara’s face turned red, “I..I don’t have a crush on Lena, we’re just really good friends, yeah friends.” 

 

Alex laughed, “Yea whatever you say dork.”

 

Kara groaned, “Alright, I’m gonna fly home, love you.” she kissed Alex on the cheek and flew off.

 

Maggie was waiting for Alex in the lobby of the DEO, she couldn’t help but feel insecure seeing how close her girlfriend was with Supergirl. But when the hero kissed her on the cheek and told her she loved her, Maggie lost it and started walking away.

It took Alex a few seconds to realize what had just happened, she immediately ran after her. By now tears were streaming down Maggie’s face, she kept her head low and walked out of the DEO.

 

“Maggie! Wait I can explain.” Alex ran after her.

 

Maggie kept walking until she got to her bike and put her helmet on, “Save it Danvers.”

 

Alex sighed as her girlfriend, skidded off onto the road. 

 

Thoughts were swarming around the detective’s head.  _ Maggie of course she would choose a superhero over you. Why would you think you could ever have a good relationship?   _

 

Maggie got home to find Alex perched at her apartment door. Alex’s heart broke when she saw that Maggie had been crying.

 

“Maggie let me explain.” Alex pleaded blocking her doorway.

 

“There’s nothing to explain, I saw it all.” Maggie tried to shove Alex out of the way.

 

“Kara is Supergirl.” Alex blurted out, she was relieved when her girlfriend’s gaze softened.  

 

“Alex..I’m sorry I thought that I wasn’t good enough for you.” Maggie suddenly burst into fits of sobs.

 

Alex wrapped her arms around her crying girlfriend, “Ok, let’s get you inside.”

She grabbed the keys from Maggie’s hands and unlocked the door.

 

Once they were inside Alex grabbed a hoodie off the dining room chair and pulled it over Maggie’s head. She had calmed down, and wasn’t hyperventilating anymore. 

 

Alex wrapped her arm’s around the small girl and kissed her forehead.

“Baby I’m so sorry,” Maggie whispered looking up at her.

 

“How could you ever think you aren’t good enough for me?” Alex asked, intertwining their hands together.

 

“You could have anyone, and usually people pick other people over me.” Maggie was shattered and the only one holding her together was Alex. She had never fallen this hard for anyone in her life.

 

“I would choose you over and over again, don’t ever doubt that Mags.” Alex rubbed circles around her back.

 

And that’s how they fell asleep that night, Maggie snuggling into Alex’s chest. Alex woke up the next morning to prepare for work, she didn’t wanna wake her girlfriend so she had to untangle herself from her and get dressed. 

 

Alex was getting ready to leave she walked back to the couch and kissed Maggie’s forehead and turned to leave.

 

“Unicorns on waters.” the sleeping girl muttered.

 

Alex found it adorable that her girlfriend talked in her sleep. 

 

“Hmm unicorns huh, ok babe I’m gonna go to work.” Alex muttered kissing her on the cheek this time.

 

“Love you.” Maggie muttered. Hearing those words muttered stopped Alex in her tracks.

 

She shook her head and walked back to the couch and shook Maggie’s shoulders.

 

The detective fluttered her eyes open, “Wha-what.” her voice was raspy from sleep.

 

“Do you know what you just said to me?” Alex said smiling.

 

“No..I was asleep.” Maggie reached up for a kiss.

 

“You told me you loved me.” Alex said, Maggie’s eyes went wide.

 

“Do you..um mean it.” Alex asked.

 

“100%.” Maggie answered.

  
“Well I love you too, but I have to get to work.” Alex’s smile stayed on her face for the rest of the day.


	3. Friends do this right?

Friday|  
At around 12 Kara heard a knock on her apartment door. She didn’t need her x-ray vision to know who it was, her sister was with Maggie pumping up the gas for the jeep. 

Kara took a deep breath and opened the door and smiled. 

“Lena, hi!” she exclaimed.

Kara couldn’t help but stare at the sight in front of her, Lena was wearing sweatpants a hoodie with glasses and her hair was in a messy bun.

“Like something you see?” Lena said jokingly winking.

“Wh-What...sorry.” Kara muttered letting Lena into her apartment.

“I was joking Kara.” Lena said dropping off her duffel and sleeping bag.

“I know,” Kara smiled and pulled Lena into a tight hug, Lena was surprised. 

“I had a stressful week sorry.” Kara said pulling back but Lena pulled her back and rested her head in the crook of Kara’s shoulders. 

They stayed like that in silence until Alex cleared her throat at the door and Lena basically jumped two feet in the air.

Alex gave Kara a questioning look and said, “Maggie’s loading the jeep right now, it’s time to go.” 

Kara nodded and grabbed Lena’s stuff and her own and walked out the door.

“Stay right there Luthor.” Alex said.

Lena winced at the way her name was used in this context. 

“You turn my sister into a rambling who’s happy out of her mind, and I just wanted to thank you.” Alex said to her.

Lena felt relieved that Kara’s sister didn’t hate her.

“I do enjoy her company, she’s so down to earth and a great listener.” Lena said politely still nervous.

“Whatever you guys have going on, or wherever it may lead...just promise you won’t hurt her.” Alex gave Lena a reassuring smile. Alex has always protected her sister even though the girl was practically invincible.

“I promise you, I will never hurt Kara.” Lena said.

They went downstairs together to join Maggie and Kara.

“Hey, I’m Alex’s girlfriend Maggie.” The detective stuck out her hand, she had a firm shake.

“Lena Luthor, nice to meet you.” 

Lena ended up sitting in the back seat with Kara because Maggie insisted on driving, because according to her “Driver picks the songs” and Alex groaned.

The drive was about an hour from the city to the mountains and the whole drive Maggie blasted Taylor Swift and her and Kara sang at the top of their lungs as Alex and Lena looked at them with amusement. 

At one point Lena pulled out her phone and took a picture of Kara jamming out to I knew you were trouble with a huge smile on her face.

It was a quick drive, and before they knew it Maggie was pulling into the parking lot of the trail head. They got all their stuff and hiked up the trail, Kara didn’t let Lena carry anything (which Alex rolled her eyes at)   
“You know, I’m not gonna break Kara.” They had settled down at their campsite and Lena and Kara were setting up the chairs.

“I know it’s just, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Lena could clearly see Kara’s eyes filled with fear.

“Kara look at me.” Lena stepped closer to the girl and put her hand on her shoulder.

Kara looked up at Lena’s green eyes, the greenest she’s ever seen, and Kara Danvers has seen a lot.

“Lee, I’ve almost lost you so many times.” Lena wrapped the girl into a hug.

“But you’ve been there to save me.” Lena pulled back and caressed Kara’s cheek.

“But what if I don’t make it.” Kara couldn’t imagine her life without Lena, they had gotten really close since the whole Cadmus thing. Kara would bring the Ceo lunch, and they’d have movie nights every friday.

“I promise you, I’m right here.” Lena smiled and they went back to setting up the chairs around where the campfire was gonna go.

“Little Danvers, you sister can’t set up a tent for the life of her.” Maggie and Alex walked back hand in hand.

“I know right? I mean you’d think her being a DEO agent and all, she would know how to set up a tent.” Kara teased her sister, earning a punch from the older Danvers.

It was already late and they were all exhausted so Alex suggested they went to their respective tents and slept. 

Kara and Lena shared a tent, in the tent was a huge air mattress. Lena made sure she remained a good distance from Kara so she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. But somehow in the middle of the night, Kara latched on to Lena and they were cuddling. Lena woke up and felt something warm pressed against her. Kara had her arms around her, tightly and tucked her head into Lena’s side.

Lena smiled, her and Kara had fallen asleep during their movie nights a lot, and somehow they always end up tangled up together the next morning.


End file.
